


Lacing Up The Strings

by elenlith



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenlith/pseuds/elenlith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I warn you, young prince: don’t let your servant go past this clearing, if you care about him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacing Up The Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, three years ago I wrote a Merlin fanfiction, just to train my written English (as it's not my first language).  
> I had it posted on FF.net...I figured I'd put it up on AO3 too! Enjoy!

Arthur and Merlin left the castle very early to go hunting that morning, heading towards the forest of Galdon, a wide, thick wood that covered the twin hills near Camelot.

After penetrating into the very heart of the forest, they spent more than three hours tracking down a couple of deers, until they gave in – Arthur was utterly annoyed and placed all the blame on Merlin's noisy clumsiness.

Secretly glad that the deers' lives had been spared for that day, Merlin helped the prince to find a place to get some rest. Finally spotting a clearing through the bushes, the two boys walked towards it.

When they entered it, they came across something totally unexpected: the deers they had been chasing earlier were placidly grazing in the shade of a little stone shack. An old lady was sitting before the door, glancing fondly at the animals. Suddenly Merlin wished they hadn't come near there: he could sense magic – wild, untamed magic – with every fibre of his body. Hearing the sound of light footsteps, the lady lifted her gaze towards the boys; her sparkling eyes, set in a very wrinkled face, sent shivers running down Merlin's spine, shivers of dread: he felt like turning away from the strange figure, his instinct urging him to flee.

Shifting uncomfortably he opened his mouth to warn Arthur, but he did so a second too late: the prince was already resolutely heading towards the woman, so Merlin had no choice but to follow him.

Prince and manservant stopped right in front of her. Arthur frowned, but before he could make any sharp remarks, Merlin asked shyly: "Who are you?".

The lady looked at him, then turned back to the deers and answered: "Who I am – her voice was vibrant and low – is not important. Nevertheless, my presence is: I am here to warn you. This part of the forest cannot be touched by magic. You can't proceed".

Blinking incredulously, Arthur replied, outraged: "What are you talking about? I am prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, and this is my servant Merlin. We are no sorcerers".

She looked at him with her surprisingly sharp eyes, which made Arthur feel slightly uncomfortable, though his features didn't give away his true feelings.

"I know magic when I see it, young prince" she stated. She then averted her gaze on Merlin, who was standing right next to Arthur, his heart hammering violently in his chest. How did she know?

Wide-eyed, Arthur looked at the lady, then at Merlin, then back at her.

"What??" he exclaimed, his voice booming. "Are you insinuating that Merlin, this – he gestured towards the boy – Merlin...has magical powers?". He burst out laughing heartily.

Merlin's heart was beating so fast he feared it was going to crash his ribcage; he didn't know whether to feel relieved or hurt by the fact that the prince seemed so sure he was a total inept.

The woman awaited for Arthur's laugh to fade, then said in a serious tone: "I warn you, young prince: don't let your servant go past this clearing, if you care about him".

At these words, far from feeling relieved, Merlin felt a hundred doubts wash over him. Surely Arthur, although he didn't believe Merlin was magical, would not let anything bad happen to him? They were friends, weren't they? Then again, what kind of friend Arthur would consider him to be, when a very-likely-magical woman was so undoubtedly sure of Merlin's magical abilities? What kind of friend could he possibly be since he really was a warlock, a warlock who matter-of-factly had hidden his true nature to his closest friend for all this time?

He glanced over at the prince. His face was contorted in rage and disbelief, his usually clear blue eyes considerably darkened. He slowly turned towards Merlin.

"We are going to prove to this woman that she's wrong, that you're nothing but my manservant" he said icily.

The lady shot Merlin a pitiful glance. "I am sorry for you, Emrys" she said quietly.

The young warlock gasped loudly. Who was this woman? How could she know his other name? Perhaps she was a druid? And why had she said she was sorry like his head was about to be chopped off by an axe?

Hearing Merlin gasp, the prince's eyes narrowed, suspicion dawning upon him.

"What did you call him? Merlin! What did she call you?" he snapped. He glowered at the woman, who sustained his gaze but kept silent, then at Merlin, whose face was whiter than snow.

Enraged, firmly trying to shut the thought that Merlin could actually be a sorcerer out of his mind, Arthur pushed his servant roughly forward.

"Walk" he growled.

Merlin swallowed, hesitating.

"Arthur...I-I...I can't..." he stammered.

Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief. "Go on! That's an order!" he cried angrily.

This was no good. Merlin wished he had stayed at the castle. He inspired deeply, then he took a step forward. Was it an impression, or the air had suddenly chilled? A dull ache spreading through his chest, he lowered his head, refusing to show Arthur the painful struggle, both physical and emotional, he was in. He felt so guilty for not having revealed himself sooner, yet he couldn't help but think that he had done the right thing; and right now...right now he was scared of Arthur's reaction, and of what might happen to him if the prince, right behind him, kept on pushing him forward.

Arthur was keeping a watchful eye over Merlin, when the boy stopped all of a sudden. He brought a hand to his chest, squeezed his eyes and groaned in pain. He started shaking uncontrollably, then he collapsed on his knees, wriggling and moaning in pain. He managed to crack his eyes open and he saw the prince standing a few feet from him, wearing an expression of shock and...fear, was it possible? Why didn't Arthur help him? What was happening? Then the pain at his chest became so unbearable that Merlin could no more think straight.

Arthur watched his servant lying at his feet; he was feeling like his insides had been turned into stone. The shock, the horror, the sense of betrayal he was experiencing at that moment had him frozen to the spot. He could see the other boy suffering, but after looking into his eyes – those eyes that were no longer the usual pools of blue, but some strangely endearing yet terrifying golden circles – his mind and his body just couldn't bring themselves to Merlin's aid.

However, when the warlock started hyperventilating, Arthur turned towards the woman, who had been silently watching them all the time, and coldly asked her: "What's happening to him?".

She looked at him severely: "A long time ago this part of the forest was under a powerful dark enchantment. The forest was eventually freed, but no one was able to erase the memory of the wounds dark magic had provoked. Therefore, in order to prevent any other accident from happening, the sorcerer who freed these trees and this ground cast a curse: should anyone with magic blood walk in here, they would suffer immensely. This boy was born a powerful wizard, so, on insisting that he should walk, you have condemned him. His magic, his very essence, is being crushed within him right now".

Arthur listened to her gasping, powerful waves of guilt crashing upon him. His eyes showed a mixture of anger and anguish. They darted back to the twitching body at his feet, and once he saw Merlin's tear-streamed face, once he heard his desperate choking sounds, something snapped inside him: he howled "NO!", and threw himself at his servant's side, lifting him in his arms and carrying him away, away from that angered, appalling, merciless area.

 

***

 

Arthur stopped, his legs and lungs on fire. He bent on his knees and carefully placed Merlin's motionless body down. He methodically checked on him, looking out for visible injuries, but he found none. He pressed his ear on Merlin's chest, and let out a relieved sigh when he heard his heartbeat, feeble, yes, but present and working.

The lady's riddling last words still echoed in his ears: you can save him if you lace up the strings between the two halves.

Snorting, the prince touched Merlin's hands; they were freezing, so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the boy's upper body.

He looked at him. His face was still very pale, his body stiff, except for his hands that trembled and sometimes darted up to his chest. His expression was distressed, his breathing shallow.

Arthur really didn't know how to bring Merlin back to his senses, nor did he know what to do with his own very confused feelings. He sprung up, unable to cope calmly with all the complicated emotions that were rushing through him, and started pacing up and down, much like a wild wounded beast.

Merlin was a sorcerer, a powerful one according to that lady. He had been a sorcerer all his life, and that meant that he had been using magic from the very moment he had stepped into Camelot, right under his father's nose; perhaps even in Arthur's presence. Maybe...maybe it was thanks to his powers that Merlin was so prone to save Arthur's life. Memories of the occasions in which his servant had been his saviour filled his mind: Lady Helen throwing a dagger towards his heart, Merlin arriving by his side at an impossible speed dragging him away from danger; a glowing sphere leading him out of a dark cave...and...and who knows how many other episodes had involved Merlin's magic ensuring Arthur's safety. It was an unbearable thought. Why Merlin had to be a sorcerer? Why, despite knowing the laws of Camelot, had he chosen to live there? And, the worst thing in all that mess, why, why had Merlin kept this secret from him?

"DAMN YOU MERLIN, why the hell did you betray me?" he exploded.

At Arthur's outburst Merlin's expression changed, his features more pained and tense than ever. He started muttering through his teeth, tossing his head as if he were having a nightmare.

The prince rushed at his side, placing his ear an inch from Merlin's mouth, eager to catch his words. "Arthur...Arthur...Arthur..." the boy was repeating his name over and over, his voice hoarse and broken.

His rage not at all subsided, Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulders, and yelled "STOP CHANTING, MERLIN, AND WAKE UP NOW!".

The warlock did not wake up, instead he began hyperventilating again, shaking violently.

Finally understanding that his angry yells were the source of Merlin's distress, the prince breathed deeply once, twice, calming himself down. Then he grabbed the unconscious boy by the waist and settled the two of them in a sitting position against the trunk of a tree nearby. Merlin was practically resting on his lap: after witnessing what his anger was causing Arthur didn't have the heart to let his helpless servant by himself, and instead he began rocking him, like he were a child, shushing him, talking nonsense in order to calm him down: "Shhh, Merlin, it's all right, calm down, you're safe now. I'm not angry anymore, how could I with you acting like a damsel in distress? You have to wake up, though, I need you to wake up so I can tell you how stupid it was to keep your magic hidden from me. How could you, Merlin? I thought we were friends, I thought you trusted me". Arthur sighed, feeling a bit like a fool for talking to someone who clearly could not hear him. He brushed away some dark locks from Merlin's sweaty brow, then said "Come on, Merlin, you can't stay like this forever, you have to wake up! Use your magic if you have to! Just come back, please!".

He knew he was merely ranting, so he was astounded when Merlin started stirring, making little waking noises.

Arthur disentangled himself from the other boy, carefully propping him against the trunk, and knelt before him, reaching out to wipe his damp cheeks and brow.

"Merlin? Merlin, come on! Can you hear me?".

The warlock's eyes jerked open all of a sudden, startling Arthur because they were burning gold. However, Merlin didn't utter a word, if anything he appeared to be on a trance: he took both of Arthur's hands in his and he raised his eyes, topazes locking on sapphires.

Arthur's heart was beating fast, but he didn't feel scared. He was intrigued, he was being irresistibly drawn towards Merlin's eyes, until gold clouded his vision completely.

Blurred figures started appearing out of nowhere, slowly coming into focus: he saw Merlin slowing time down and throwing himself at Arthur, saving him from a flying dagger; Lancelot's spear slaughtering the gryphon thanks to the blue flames created by Merlin; his father lying unconscious on his bed, Merlin's hands on his ears, then the king living again; a fierce battle between Merlin and Nimueh, then Merlin collecting some water, then Arthur, wounded and deathly pale, drinking that water and recovering.

He saw many other scenes like these, until all the figures faded, and after a while others appeared: Merlin showing his magic at Arthur, Arthur horror-struck arresting him and throwing him into the dungeons, then flames, high hot flames and a desperate scream; Merlin again, publicly doing magic in order to save Arthur's life, and then Uther ordering his son to kill the traitorous warlock: he clearly saw himself torn, struggling, because choosing between loyalty towards his father and his friend was too much, it was unbearable, it was unthinkable...the horror of this vision startled the prince, who let go of Merlin's hands with a scream and fell backwards, flat on his back.

Arthur was in shock, his breaths sharp and very quick. The experience he had just been through had felt...amazing. Utterly terrifying, but amazing nonetheless. Was it possible that Merlin had just shared with him his deepest secrets? Was it possible that the boy had just showed him the reasons why he had kept his magic a secret from him?

Arthur raised himself up on his elbows, staring at the motionless figure in front of him. Merlin's eyes had closed, and apart from the regular rise and fall of his chest, he wasn't showing any sign of consciousness. Again.

Although Arthur no longer doubted Merlin's magical abilities - enormously powerful abilities – he thought that at the moment the boy did not seem a powerful wizard at all. He appeared so exhausted and fragile...how could Arthur fear him?

A pale ray of light peeped through the thick foliage above them, enlightening them both. Arthur gasped: Merlin's cheeks were shining, tears pouring profusely from his closed eyelids. An annoyingly familiar feeling – guilt – overwhelmed him while he approached the crying boy; he cupped his face with his hands, brushing away the tears with his thumbs. Slowly, Merlin stopped crying.

Arthur shook his shoulders gently, whispering "Merlin...are you all right? Wake up".

The warlock stirred, blinking several times, and he woke up at last. He saw Arthur's face inches from his and jerked away, surprised.

"Calm down, Merlin, it's me..." said Arthur, his expression calm and tense at the same time.

"W-what happened?" asked Merlin, dishevelled and utterly dumbfounded.

"Wha-You don't remember anything?" replied the prince in disbelief.

Merlin shook his head. "I just...remember that old lady in the clearing...wait a moment...did I...did you..." Merlin's eyes were wide in horror.

"I made you walk into the forest and it graciously let me know that you're a wizard, yes" finished Arthur.

 

***

 

Merlin cast his eyes down, swallowing. After a while he murmured "I'm sorry. You were not supposed to discover it this way".

Arthur snorted. "Well, I guess I was never supposed to discover it, wasn't I?".

"No, it's not like this! Of course I would have told you! Just...not now".

"Why not? Why the hell not, Merlin, what were you waiting for? Am I not trustworthy enough?". Arthur's voice and words were harsh, but Merlin could tell there was hurt hidden behind.

"How can you think so, Arthur? You know I trust you with my life" said Merlin quietly.

Arthur gave a short mirthless laugh. He stood, and started pacing. Deep down he knew that Merlin was right, he knew he trusted him...hell, the boy had even showed him his deepest fears and his reasons concerning that whole situation a few minutes before. Still...those visions were not enough. Arthur was a down-to-earth kind of man, he needed tangible proofs, he wanted to hear explanations directly from Merlin's voice.

"I find it hard to believe. If you had trusted me so much, you would have told me. And anyway, this is not just a matter of trust: do you know that from now on you are to be considered a traitor? How could you be so stupid, staying in Camelot and risking your life everyday?".

Merlin shook his head. "I have been using my powers for good deeds...and for polishing your armour too". He smiled a little, then turned serious again. "There's no reason to fear me. I can explain why I chose to stay here and why I've been keeping my secret from you. I can show you".

"No! You have already showed me, and it's not enough!".

Merlin arched his eyebrow. "I...I already what??".

"When you were unconscious you took my hands and I could see...things. The times you saved me and...other things. Now I want to hear your voice, so start explaining!" Arthur ordered.

Merlin stood up as well. He leaned against the tree, sighing, and started talking.

"My mother sent me to Camelot hoping that I could find a purpose to my powers. My first days here were...very hard. I felt like the laws against magic were tearing me apart. What am I without my magic? Probably just...an idiot. What would you be without an arm, or a leg? You wouldn't be able to fight, so you wouldn't be yourself anymore. Then...someone told me something that changed my life forever. I was given the purpose I had failed to find by myself". Merlin paused.

"And? What was this purpose? And who told you?" Arthur plied him.

Merlin eyed him hesitantly. "Do you know that twenty years ago your father imprisoned the last of the dragons in a cave under the castle?".

Arthur's eyes widened. "Yes...nobody's allowed to see it. Is...is it true then? It's not a story created to lend grandeur to my father's deeds?". He was so shocked that the words slipped out, uncontrolled. He covered his mouth with his hand, deeply ashamed for his lack of faith in his father.

Merlin said softly "It's all right Arthur. Your father devoted himself to wipe away every trace of magic in this country, it's perfectly legitimate to doubt the existence of a dragon under the castle."

"Whatever...go on, Merlin" replied the prince, his brow still furrowed although he was slightly softened.

"Er...the dragon called my name, I could hear it in my head, so I found my way to the cave, and I...spoke to him. He said...he said that my destiny was to protect you, that our lives were entwined. I protested, of course, how could I be linked to a prat the likes of you – Arthur glared at him – but then I saved you from the witch's knife, I was made your servant and things...improved. Slowly. Sort of." Merlin concluded with a smile.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "So you chose to stay here because a dragon told you I needed your protection?".

"Well...yes – partly. You know full well that I never flatter you without a reason, as most servants do. If I stayed...it was because I've grown to respect you, and admire you, and care about you. You're a friend" Merlin answered simply.

Arthur felt his cheeks growing hot, so he turned his back to Merlin. "You're a friend too". He cleared his throat. "But this doesn't explain why you hid your powers from me" he insisted.

"You said it yourself! My nature goes against the laws on which Uther has built his rule: if you had known, you would have had to choose between me and your father, and it's pretty hard to protect someone when you're dead, you know".

Arthur turned abruptly, and snapped "So you are convinced that I would have ordered your execution had I known your true nature! Why is it so hard for you to believe that I would have given you an opportunity?". The prince's shoulders were shaking with rage.

Merlin smiled sadly. "Just think about it, Arthur. You arrested Gwen once, just because her father had healed from the plague. If a perfect stranger had come to you saying he had magic, what would have you done?"

Arthur stilled, his previous rage fading quickly, deep in thought. Finally he said quietly: "I understand. I won't say you don't have a point". He fell silent, though for a moment Merlin had the impression he wanted to add something.

"Arthur?" he called after a while. He walked forward, hesitantly lifted his arm and put his hand on the prince's shoulder. The warlock felt it tense, then Arthur sighed and relaxed in the warm touch, lifting his face and meeting Merlin's deep blue eyes.

"What, now?" Arthur asked softly. Two simple words. That felt heavier than Earth itself.

Merlin swallowed. "Now you have to make a choice. I...I won't ask you to lie to your father for me but...I'm asking you to lie for your sake. Please. You seem to attract every possible magical danger, and I can't bear the thought that, should your father find out about me, I'd be forced to leave you without protection. Not that..." Merlin stopped mid-sentence, blushing, and turned abruptly from Arthur.

Intrigued, the prince said "Go on, Merlin...not that what?".

"N-nothing..." Merlin hoped against all hopes that the prince would forget it. Arthur walked round his manservant, stopping right in front of him. "Merlin. Tell me" he ordered sternly.

Merlin sighed, defeated. "Not that..." he resumed, his heart pounding noisily, his voice so low Arthur had to strain his ears "...not that I could bear to leave you in any other circumstance". Merlin's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of crimson.

Arthur raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak, but the other boy started ranting, gesticulating wildly: "I mean, I can't possibly condemn anyone with the burden of being your servant, I mean, what if your father chooses someone who always says 'yes sire' to you, I mean, it would be terrible, you'd soon reach unthinkable levels of prattishness – and that's saying something – and all my efforts to keep your head down would be wasted, and that's a shame because because because I'm really making a fool of myself right now, aren't I?".

Head cocked aside, Arthur curtly answered "Yes, you are". Then he took Merlin by his forearms, drawing closer until their brows touched and their lips almost brushed.

"I'm not going to tell my father, and I'm not doing this for my sake" he breathed.

Merlin swallowed, the intensity of the moment, the intensity of Arthur's gaze and words overpowering him.

The prince went on: "Now that I fully know you, now...now I promise you, Merlin: one day, when it'll be just the two of us...one day I'll make sure you won't have to hide the real you from any living soul in my kingdom".

Merlin's eyes widened and flashed gold, and he put Arthur in a tight embrace. Arthur hugged him back, the fondness he genuinely felt for the boy filling him completely. Then Merlin gently pulled away and chastely kissed him on the lips, sealing his promise. Arthur tried to suppress the grin that was already forming on his face, but failed, his happiness showing off on his features and matching Merlin's.

Then they felt it. A cool breeze started to blow around the two of them: their hair moved slightly, their clothes clutched a bit more tightly around their bodies. Arthur looked around and gasped: several strings of red and golden light were whirling round their heads, intertwining and glowing more and more brightly.

"Are you doing this?" asked Arthur, smirking.

"Er...no? I really don't know what's happening...do you?" said Merlin, dumbfounded.

"Hm. No, not really. Our know-it-all lady probably does, though" answered Arthur smugly.

"What??" Merlin's eyes were wider than ever.

The prince chuckled, silently watching along with Merlin the bright strings encircling their bodies, landing on their joined hands and then disappearing within their skin. Merlin, totally fascinated, wondered about the meaning of that phenomenon, planning to look it up in his magic book.

"Come on now" Arthur's voice broke the silence. "We should go back to the castle, I'm definitely done with this forest".

The warlock snapped out of his musings, smiled to Arthur and started walking.

"And...Merlin?" the prince's voice called him from behind. He hadn't moved.

Merlin turned and eyed him. "Yes?".

Arthur looked very serious. He stepped in front of him, lifted his arm and brushed his index along Merlin's jawline. "One day...one day, Merlin..." he trailed off.

Merlin's hand reached up, gently grabbed Arthur's and squeezed it tightly.

"One day" he said, his voice full of promises.

THE END


End file.
